Glee-O Início, Naruto Style
by Hermione Mellark Langdon
Summary: Qual foi a primeira vez que Sakura viu Sasuke com outros olhos? Como Ino e Gaara começaram seu romance secreto?Quando Tenten passou a confundir os conceitos de 'amigo gay' e 'namorado? E como será que o então amador clube do coral sobrevivia sem um lider destemido? Dica: não era exatamente um sucesso.. .
1. Trailer da fic

_**Nota da autora : Voltei, crianças!**__**Mas agora decidi dar uma pausa nas fica de Total Drama Series e começar com Naruto,**__**dessa vez com...tchantchantchantchan...o li**__**v**__**ro de...Glee-O Inicio!**__**Eu ia fazer com TDS, mas mudei de ideia no meio do caminho,**__**rsrs...Abaixo está o "elenco" da fic:**_

-Rachel Berry = Sakura Haruno

-Finn Hudson= Sasuke Uchiha

-Quinn Fabray= Ino Yamanaka

-Kurt Hummel=Rock Lee

-Noah Puckerman = Sabaku no Gaara

- Tina Cohen Chang=Hinata Hyuuga

-Artie Abrams=Naruto Uzumaki

-Santana Lopez =

-Brittany S. Pierce =

-Mercedes Jones= Tenten Mitsashi

-Sue Sylvester = Tsunade

-Will Schuester = Kakashi Hatake

-Emma Pillsburry = Kurenai

-Diretor Figgins = Sarutobi

_Trailer da fic_

''Eu gostaria de ser o capitão do Clube Glee''

''Quer ser o capitão do Titanic também?''

_**Kakashi Hatake tem um sonho**_

''Acho que eu posso fazê-los voltar á ativa de novo!''

''Somos péssimos''

_**Mas alguns sonhos são maiores do que outros**_

''Esse trabalho é apenas três vezes por semana!''

''E eu estou sendo promovida no trabalho essa semana, eu quero ir para casa e ter um jantar decente.''

''O colegial é um sistema de castas. As crianças seguem os grandes. Os jogadores, os garotos populares...''

''E onde fica o clube Glee?''

''No subsolo''

''Isso é pra ser uma competição, mas eu aposto que eles não são tão talentosos quanto nós somos''

''O q-que i-iremos fazer?''

_(Instrumental de Don't Stop Believing)_

''Glee precisa de gente''

''Porque ajudou esse otário, cara?''

''Eles não vencem sem mim e vocês também não''

_(Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world)_

''Vocês podem rir porque todas as vezes que assino meu nome, eu coloco uma estrela dourada. Mas minha estrela dourada é uma metáfora por EU ser uma estrela.''

_(Just a city boy)_

''Você roubou meu quarterback''

(_Born and raised in a South Detroit)_

''Eu não quero ser o cara que joga as coisas nas pessoas, esse cara não sou eu!''

''Então foi você?''

_(Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to the feeling)_

''Fazer parte de algo especial nos torna especiais, não é?''

_Streelight people...)_

_**Todos querem ser alguém**_

''Seus garotos do Glee tem um clube, mas não finja ser o que eles não são''

''É genial!''

_**Nota da autora 2 : Pronto,galera!Elenco feito e**__** trailer da fic**__** apresentado**__**s **__**! **__**Eu preciso de ajuda para escolher quem serão as nossas Santana e Brittany de nossa fic, agradecerei de montão a quem me ajudar!**__**Espero que gostem da fic,pois ela vai ser escrita com o maior carinho,ok galera?Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo,gleeks!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Glee pertence á Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. __Portanto não me pertence. Naruto também não me pertence. A fic foi escrita com o propósito de divertir á todos._

Sumário: Para toda grande performance, um dia houve um ensaio...

_**Nota da autora: Gente, eu queria apenas agradecer a quem vai ler/está lendo a fic. Fico muito feliz quando recebo reviews, porque isso só me incentiva á escrever. E essa fic, como já falei antes, é uma adaptação de Glee para Naruto, então mudarei só alguns lugares e algumas falas ;) . Fiquem com o primeiro capítulo da fic e espero que gostem ^^**_

**Capítulo Um**

_**Sala do diretor Sarutobi, segunda-feira pela manhã**_

Sakura Haruno parou em frente á sala do diretor Sarutobi pelo tempo necessário para endireitar as meias 3/4 e alisar as laterais da saia de veludo cotelê. A camisa social incrivelmente branca e o colete com estampa de losango cor-de-rosa e verde-escuro pareciam gritar "eu me esforço demais"- não que o diretor Sarutobi precisasse ser lembrado de que Sakura Haruno era especial. McKinley High School não era o tipo de colégio onde os alunos quisessem se destacar. E Sakura se destacava,

-Bom dia, Sra Goodrich. -Sakura mostrou seu melhor sorriso para a mal-humorada secretaria. A cheirava a biscoitos e por alguma razão, sempre olha para Sakura com uma expressão de reprovação, o que parecia injusto. Ela deveria ficar feliz em ver alguém que não fosse um delinquente juvenil ir a sala do diretor. -O diretor Sarutobi está?

-Você tem hora marcada, Sakura?-Os olhos pequenos e brilhantes da a encararam por cima dos óculos bifocais minúsculos.

-Não, mas o diretor Sarutobi sempre fica feliz em me ver. -Sakura passou despreocupadamente pela mesa da , sentindo uma leve vontade de comer biscoitos. Enquanto seus mocassins acolchoados atravessavam a porta que levava a sala do diretor e pisavam silenciosamente no carpete gasto, ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar que era um pouco triste um diretor não ter sequer um piso de madeira decente. Mas Sakura não deixaria a tristeza do diretor Sarutobi abalá-la. Talvez ele estivesse enfurnado numa sala decadente na decadente cidade de Tóquio, no Japão , mas Sakura Haruno não ficaria ali para sempre. Não se ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Para Sakura, o primeiro ano fora um pequeno fracasso. Ela achava que, ao chegar ao ensino médio, se revelaria e ajudaria as pessoas ao seu redor a percebessem como ela era incrível e talentosa de verdade. Em vez disso, quando levantava a mão para dar uma resposta -sempre correta- na aula de história, seus amigos reviravam os olhos; quando ia á frente da sala de aula resolver um problema de álgebra-corretamente-colocavam o pé na sua frente para que ela tropeçasse; sempre que se oferecia para um dos papéis-geralmente o principal- numa peça qualquer de Shakespeare que os alunos estivessem lendo na aula de inglês do Sr. Horn, eles protestavam. Somente no Japão alguém era ridicularizado por querer sair do Japão.

O ponto culminante de sua humilhação, porém, foi perder a campanha para representante da turma. Os cartazes que ela fizera com tanto cuidado, combinando listras patrióticas vermelhas, brancas e azuis com suas estrelas douradas características, eram praticamente profissionais. Mas os cartazes, assim como os slogans cativantes que ela e seus dois pais criaram, foram profanados das mais diversas formas pela concorrência. Alguém, com uma caneta pilot transformara'' Vote em Haruno-Ela arrasa'' em ''Vote em Haruno-Ela é bizarra.'' Após as eleições, vencidas por um popular colega de turma(que não foi surpresa para ninguém), Sakura pediu que os votos fossem recontados. Jessica Davenpont, uma das apuradoras oficiais da eleição, disse que nenhum outro candidato perdera por uma margem tão grande. Na história do colégio. E disse que recontariam os votos porque achavam que tinha havido algum erro. Não havia.

-Sakura, bom dia. –o diretor Sarutobi a olhou rapidamente, sentado á sua mesa. A janela atrás dele dava para o estacionamento dos estudantes em toda a sua glória,onde alunos se escondiam atrás de seus carros para dar um último trago em seus cigarros. Um grupo de jogadores de futebol rondava dois calouros, provavelmente ameaçando-os trancá-los em um dos banheiros químicos perto das arquibancadas do estádio. –Estou muito ocupado hoje. Alguém despejou quarenta litros de suco de amora Kool-Aid na piscina e o time de natação inteiro está tingido de azul. – disse ele com um suspiro profundo.

Seu leve sotaque japonês parecia mais forte quando ele estava agitado. Sendo filha de dois pais gays, Sakura apreciava o fato de que Tóquio era surpreendentemente diversificada para o Centro-Oeste.

-Desculpe interrompê-lo, diretor Sarutobi, mas é muito importante. –Ela se sentou graciosamente em uma das cadeiras diante da mesa, tentando ignorar o barulho deselegante que o estofado de couro fez abaixo dela e cruzou as pernas com cuidado. Sim, o primeiro ano havia passado. Nada além de uma lembrança ruim.

-Sim, Sakura...-Ele esfregou as olheiras e Sakura perguntou, momentaneamente, se estaria tudo bem em sua vida pessoal. O Diretor Sarutobi nunca aparentava estava muito feliz. -Porque você não me diz do que se trata?

-Como você sabe, diretor Sarutobi, o colégio McKinley, infelizmente, possui um número limitado de atividades criativas para alunos que gostam de performances, como eu. –Era verdade, Até onde se lembrava, seus pais deixavam que ela se matriculasse em todas as atividades que queria: sapateado, balé e, por um breve período, hip-hop. Treinamento de voz, aulas de piano e de atuação. Oratória, improvisação e concursos de beleza. Qualquer coisa que permitisse a Sakura estar no palco.

Porém, quando chegou ao ensino médio, era como se suas opções tivessem desaparecido. Tudo girava em torno da política.

-Sim, bem...-O diretor Sarutobi passou a mão pelo cabelo, mostrando um princípio de cabelos brancos.- Os cortes no orçamento fizeram desse um assunto um assunto complicado. Acho que não há muito o que fazer.

-Há sim, senhor.- Sakura acreditava que, quando as pessoas diziam ''não'' como resposta, elas simplesmente estavam com preguiça de dizer um ''sim''.

-Explique-me, então.

Sakura havia preparado um longo discurso esta manhã, enquanto fazia seus trinta minutos de exercício no transport em seu quarto. Ela acreditava firmemente na saúde holística. Acordava cedo todas as manhãs para fazer um exercício cardiorrespiratório ou de ioga. Essa rotina a ajudava a se manter equilibrada.

-Percebi que existe um espaço subutilizado, que tem sido desperdiçado... E que eu gostaria de assumir. Os avisos matinais.- Ela balançou os braços com um movimento elegante, como se acabasse de anunciar um vencedor do Oscar.

-Mas a Sra. Applethorpe sempre...

-Eu sei, senhor. -A Sra. Applethorpe era a inspetora, que, todas as manhãs durante a primeira aula, lia os avisos diários com o entusiasmo de um agente funerário. – Mas acho que seria justo se outra pessoa tentasse. Alguém que pudesse ler os anúncios com mais animação.

Era difícil para Sakura ficar parada quando se sentia tão perto do sucesso. Que jeito melhor para fazer com que ela -e sua voz maravilhosa- ficassem conhecidas? Era o mais próximo que o colégio chegava de uma transmissão de rádio. E era um público cativo- ninguém poderia mudar a estação! Além disso, muitas celebridades importantes começaram no rádio, como Ryan Seacrest.''Não que ele seja tão talentoso quanto eu.'' , pensou Sakura.

O diretor Sarutobi se recostou na cadeira.

-Não é uma ideia tão ruim. A Sra. Applethorpe tem reclamado de vertigens quando fica na frente do microfone.

-Excelente!-exclamou. O problema da Sra. Applethorpe era a solução de Sakura.

O diretor Sarutobi assentiu, mordendo os lábios com uma expressão preocupada.

-Você pode começar, mas somente como um período de experiência. Duas semanas. –Ele olhou para o relógio. - Pode começar hoje, se falar com a inspetora a tempo.

Dez minutos depois, Sakura ajustou o microfone e passou sua escova de cerdas duras pelos cabelos róseos... Não importava se ninguém pudesse vê-la, mas ainda assim, ela queria estar com a melhor aparência possível. O aparelho era um pouco simples-não havia todo o equipamento com o qual ela gostaria de trabalhar -, mas era um começo.

-Apenas aperte o botão e leia o que está escrito no papel. Ordenou em voz alta a Sra. Applethorpe enquanto se afastava da sala, segurando seu tricô.

-Obrigada. –respondeu Sakura educadamente, grata pela Sra. Applethorpe ter deixado a sala.- _Da da da da da da da da daaaaa...- _cantou baixinho, aquecendo sua voz.- Sentiu um frio na barriga e o sangue pulsando nas veias. Cada parte do corpo se sentia viva, como se ela chegasse á primavera depois de um inverno longo e gelado. Era isso que significava se apresentar.

Ela apertou o botão vermelho.

-Bom dia, colégio McKinley. Sou Sakura Haruno, trazendo os avisos matinais. -Ela respirou fundo.- Eu gostaria de começar com uma melodia do clássico musical que todos conhecemos e amamos, _Cantando na chuva_. -Um segundo depois, ela cantava sua versão de ''Good Morning'' e, enquanto cantava, imaginava suas palavras flutuando através dos alto-falantes de cada sala e, todos os alunos encantados com a beleza de sua voz. Ela os imaginou cochichando: ''Quem é ela?Sakura Haruno? Eu não tinha ideia do quanto ela era incrivelmente talentosa.'' Não havia sinal da Sra. Applethorpe vindo interromper seu show. Ela também estava enfeitiçada pela voz de Sakura ou enrolada em seu tricô. De qualquer forma, Sakura reconhecia uma vitória quando a via.

Quando parou de cantar, ela rapidamente pegou a lista dos avisos.

-E, agora, as notícias do dia. Espero que todos vocês planejem vir ao recital de outono ''Apaixone-se pela Música!''

Sakura pensou se deveria inscrever-se ; mas se preocupava que a escola não estivesse preparada para vê-la no palco em toda a sua glória.

-E também, a votação para escolher o rei e a rainha do baile de Boas-Vindas deste ano começam hoje, na hora do almoço.-''Que tédio!'', pensou ela. Como se o rei e a rainha fosse alguma surpresa. Era sempre a garota mais bonita e mais loira e o garoto mais bonito e mais estilo boneco Ken. –O rei e a rainha serão anunciados e coroados na tão esperada festa, que acontecerá após o jogo de futebol na próxima sexta-feira.

-Gostaria de terminar essa transmissão anunciando o prêmio vencedor do prêmio Estrela de Ouro da Semana, um prêmio muito especial que será entregue todas as semanas para alguém que tenha feito algo marcante para melhorar o colégio McKinley.-Ela havia pensado nisso durante a noite passada e achou que seria um modo apropriado de ajudar a escola.- Essa semana, eu gostaria de premiar com a Estrela de Ouro...-Ela fez uma pausa dramática.-Eu mesma! Por assumir os avisos matinais e trazê-los de volta á vida!

Sakura estava feliz que a Sra. Applethorpe não estivesse ouvindo. Talvez fosse um pouco demais dar a si mesma a primeira estrela de ouro, mas estava prestando um grande serviço á escola. E o que havia de errado em dar a si mesma um leve tapinha nas costas quando ninguém mais o fazia?

-Espero que eu tenha tornado a manhã de todos um pouco melhor. Até amanhã!

Ela apertou o botão de desligar e encarou o microfone. Seus dedos vibravam diante do sucesso. Tinham conseguido! Tinha dado o primeiro grande passo do ano para se tornar uma pessoa realmente reconhecida e admirada. Quem sabe? Talvez no próximo ano as pessoas votariam nela para rainha do baile de Boas-Vindas. O pensamento a fez sentir calafrios.

Sakura colocou sua mochila sobre os ombros enquanto saia da sala dos inspetores. O corredor estava lotado de alunos mexendo em seus armários e de garotos fazendo aqueles cumprimentos de bater os ombros. Tinha poucos minutos para chegar ao seu armário antes que começasse a próxima aula. O rosto estava ruborizado de tanta excitação. Ela se sentia uma nova mulher.

Mas... Ninguém parecia olhar para ela. Ela observou os alunos enquanto continuavam a passar, esbarrando nela e ignorando sua esplêndida atuação através dos altos-falantes. Será possível que sentissem tanta inveja do seu evidente talento que não conseguiam manifestar qualquer apreço? Esse pensamento a fez se sentir um pouco melhor.

Ela olhou para cima e viu Tsunade, a rigorosa treinadora das Cheerleaders. Sakura ajeitou ainda mais a sua postura. Ela não gostava propriamente da treinadora, mas parte dela admirava aquela mulher por melhorar ao máximo a própria situação. Precisar se contentar em ser a treinadora de um time de líderes de torcida de um colégio era provavelmente decepcionante, mas a treinadora Tsunade transformara a equipe do colégio McKinley em uma das melhores do estado, mantendo as Cheerleaders na disputa nacional por doze anos consecutivos. As prateleiras de troféus nas paredes dos corredores principais estavam entupidas com estatuetas banhadas a ouro das líderes de torcida.

-Espero que esteja preparada para ser comida viva por seus colegas depois dessa pequena e repugnante autopromoção -A treinadora Tsunade enfiou os polegares nos bolsos do moletom vermelho.

-O que?-disse Sakura, mas a treinadora Tsunade já havia ido embora. –Se eu não falar a meu favor, quem falará?-respondeu Sakura, tarde demais.

-Tome uma estrela de ouro para você.- Sakura ouviu alguém dizer enquanto se virava, mas tudo o que viu foi um borrão de uniformes do time de futebol americano antes que um líquido vermelho gelado no seu rosto. As risadas dos garotos ressoaram pelo corredor enquanto eles continuavam andando.

Respire fundo. Não havia nada de inédito em levar uma raspadinha no rosto. Esses garotos do time de futebol poderiam aprender a ser mais criativos. Jogaram raspadinha nela ao menos umas doze vezes ano passado. Ela mantinha algumas roupas no seu armário por essa razão. ''Boa tentativa, garotos, mas vocês precisarão se esforçar um pouco mais para colocar Sakura Haruno para baixo esse ano.''

E, pelo menos, eles ouviram sua transmissão.

''As coisas vão mudar'', pensou, ao caminhar em direção ao seu armário, ignorando os olhares enquanto o líquido gelado escorria pelo seu pescoço. As próximas duas semanas no colégio McKinley seriam importantes e ela estaria no centro de tudo.

Depois de colocar um casaco limpo.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 1 pronto! No começo da fic, vimos um pouco como Sakura Haruno é na fic: uma garota arrogante, perfeccionista e metida a superestrela, quando na verdade ela é a maior perdedora do colégio. Mas na verdade, Sakura é apenas uma garota que sonha enorme e que precisa encarar mais a realidade que vive, não acham? Aguardem, que no próximo capítulo os outros personagens vão aparecer mais ^^ Bjinhos com sorvete de morango**_


End file.
